Heart of a Lion, Blood of a Serpent
by Princess Kam
Summary: Hermione thought she was just a side pawn in the game of war but with new information into her real parents everything changes. With one last name switch Hermione is forced into, her life gets turned upside down as she is introduced into the dangerous world of pure blood society and now everyone seems to be interested in her.
1. Not the same Hogwarts

**Thank you for reading. First couple chapters are more background info. Sorry for any mistakes unedited. Of course I do not own Harry Potter. Write me your thoughts down bellow. Thanks again.**

All of Hogwarts was in misery, well everyone but the slytherins. Under Umbridge's reign the Slytherins ruled the school, free to inflict misery on anyone they like. Malfoy and his goons had the whole school under their control and anyone who rebelled payed the price. For Hermione to say it was unfair, was an understatement. She was starting to hate Hogwarts, what used to be an escape from her normal life become the prison that was tearing her life apart.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been the targets of the merciless Umbridge. She had it out for Harry and because Ron and Hermione were his best friends they were given the same treatment. It didn't help that Malfoy despised them.

Hermione sat at the long Gryffindor table, looking around. Everyone seemed to look the same, heads turned down, scowls, and closed lips. The only noise in the room was from the noisy Slytherin table and a couple of hushed whispers. Hermione had seen this for weeks, ever since Dumbledore was kicked out of his own home, banished from Hogwarts. Everyone seemed to be in agreement, they wanted Umbridge out. She was a pain that was making everyone suffer. Since she was headmaster there was little they could do to get her out. Hermione had been trying to plan for weeks but it turned out to be almost impossible with Umbridge's rules and Malfoy's goons always watching. They were stuck. Most kids wanted to leave but that possibility was also taken away. Umbridge had close ties to the ministry and they made a no enrolment policy, parents could not take students out of the school no matter how much the student begged.

Umbridge had a tight leash over everyone but she was still trying to keep her spirits high. Hermione had a feeling that this might be her last year and she would be damned if Umbridge ruined it for her. She knew due to sparse Order meetings that Voldemort had been gaining more control over the ministry. Next he would take over the school, which would lead to Harry, Ron, and herself to go into hiding.

"Mione, look at her," Ron said nudging her, "she looks so smug up there, not knowing that she won't be there much longer."

Hermione looked up and sure enough Umbridge was sitting in Dumbledore's place surveying the room with a smile on her evil face.

Ron had been insistent that Umbridge get removed. Oddly enough Ron had gotten the worst of the punishments out of all three of them. Every Time Malfoy seemed to see him, he gave him a punishment for something.

Hermione couldn't figure it out. Just last night she had been out past curfew reading, when she realized what had happened she knew she had to get back to her dorm as soon as possible but all of a sudden Malfoy showed up patrolling the corridors. She had stayed as quiet as possible but still she could have sworn she had made eye contact with him. Her heart dropped expecting him to rush over and give her a detention with the blood quill. Instead Crab had shown up asking Malfoy if he had made sure no one was in the library and instead of Malfoy coming in to look he had told Crab that no one was in the library and walked away with him. She wanted to think that she just got lucky but she was to smart to think Malfoys choice was based on luck. Maybe he was just waiting to catch her doing something big, she would just have to be careful and wait and see.

Breakfast ended and all the students rushed out trying to be the first ones to leave Umbridge's mersulase gaze. Once the trio got out to the corridor they began to speak again.

"I can't wait two weeks for Christmas break," Ron complained, " If I stay here one more day without contact from the outside world I will go insane."

Hermione wanted to laugh at Ron's dramatics but if she was to be honest with herself she was starting to feel the same way.

"We will be at the burrow soon Ron," Harry reassured. Lowering his voice he added, "Then we will get two weeks to talk to the Order and figure out how we are going to get rid of Umbridge."

Halfway to potions Hermione realized she had forgotten her book back up in the dorms. She knew if she went right now she would be able to get the book in time.

"You two go ahead, I just realized I forgot some of my books in the dorm. I've been pretty scattered lately, a break is going to be so good for me," Hermione told them.

Harry and Ron both argued that they would go with her. All three of them were starting to realize Hogwarts was no longer a safe place and they should be staying near people at all times but Hermione could use a few minutes to herself and she knew she could take almost anyone, she was the best in the year after all.

"No, no, you two go ahead, I swear I will be fine," she persisted. Giving Harry a smile and Ron a kiss on the cheek, she turned to leave when a voice stopped her.

"Granger, well, well, well, where do you think your going," Malfoy sneered.

Ron stepped forward to defend her but she could speak for herself.

"I have a few minutes before class to grab a book a misplaced, is it now illegal in Umbridge's eyes to go back to OUR rooms," she gave him a challenging look.

"First, Granger Umbridge is the best headmaster this school has ever seen and you will give her respect when you speak about her. Second, going back to your room is not against the rules unless you are late to class but"

Hermione cut him off, " Well if I don't want to be late to class then you better let me go now so I may grab my books."

Hermione went to turn around again not waiting for his permission to leave but she was stopped when he gave her a stare and continued what he was saying before, "BUT as I was saying that little display you just did with Weasel over there is against the rules."

Hermione couldn't help it she let out a little laugh, he was joking, he stopped her to tell her she couldn't kiss her boyfriend on the cheek.

" As I was saying disgusting PDA like that is not accepted here…"

She cut him off again, "Since when," She gave him a, are you kidding me, look.

"Since now," Malfoy told her. She couldn't help it her mouth dropped wide open shocked. She knew he was trying to get them trouble for whatever he could, but seriously a kiss on the cheek?"

"Just for you Granger detention and 50 points from gryffindor for trying to challenge me."

Ron and Harry started to protest but Malfoy turned his back after saying, "Maybe keep your girlfriend under check Ronald, she shouldn't talk to her supporters like that." The way he said girlfriend was so discussed it made her think he had just seen a dead rat lying on the floor.

"Oh yeah one more thing, another 50 points from Gryffindor for Potters words and a detention for you weasel."

This was not fair at all. Hermione glared but she was learning nothing about this school was fare anymore. A bell sounded telling them that they needed to get to class fast or else they would be faced with more punishments. "Oh Granger, don't forget to go grab your books, don't be late," Malfoy said with a final smirk and left

She had no time now and just had to hope Slughorn would be sympathetic.


	2. Bad News

**Thank you for everyone who followed and favorited. Please leave me your thoughts down bellow. The story is going to pick up in the next chapter. This is not edited, so sorry.**

Over a week had passed, it was now the Tuesday before winter break. Hermione and Ron had served there punishments which hadn't ended up that bad, at least they weren't with Umbridge anymore.

Breakfast was passing as had become the usual there. Hermione spoke a couple words to her friends but other then that she stayed in her own thoughts.

The owls flew in carrying letters and such, dropping the contents in front of the intended owner. Hermione didn't even look up she wasn't expecting anything today. A couple minutes passed before Ginny came over looking at the trio.

She carried a magazine that she placed in front of them to see.

 _Bellatrix Lestrange released from prison_

A shiver went up Hermione's spine. This had to be a joke they couldn't have realised her the ministry would never allow it.

Hermione continued reading the article that she noted was written by none other but rita skeeter.

 _Bellatrix Lestrange ex convicted criminal pardoned from all crimes and released from Azkaban after 16 years. The ministry is happy to report that Bellatrix, a former thought to be sympathizer of you know who, is not a danger to the wizarding world and is therefore released. Her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange, has also been released alongside his wife. It seems that the ministry is clearing Azkaban out and only leaving the real criminals._

Hermione looked up trying to process what she had just read. Not one but several of Voldemort's loyal followers had been released, this was worse then the order had thought. If he has the power to get prisoners released that means he has almost full control of Azkabanned. Her head spun and she wanted to cry, this changed everything.

"I just thought you should see this," Ginny said after everyone looked up.

"No way, they did not release the crazy bitch." Rn said, "This has to be a joke." I agreed with Ron but the article was as real as ever, not just a sick joke like everyone hoped.

Harry tried to calm us down, "Don't worry the order will get this under control, they can't just do this the people will notice and rebel."

"There to scared of her to rebel, Harry what are we going to do." Hermione asked she was losing her Gryffindor spirit at that moment.

"We will get news from the Order soon, until then lay low." Harry said.

"No, we need to protect ourselves and get out of here," Ron argued.

"Now is not the time to draw attention to ourselves," Harry said. Hermione agreed they needed to lay low like Harry had said but she just couldn't find the words to back Harry up right now.

Malfoy swaggered over to our table. Hermione sighed so loud, now was not the time for this. It was almost too much for her to handle, she was going to punch the stupid git if he said anything.

"Did you all hear the great news, my dearest aunt has been released from Azkaban. Isn't it the greatest of news." If Malfoy would have stopped talking maybe just maybe Hermione would have been able to get her anger in check but he had to continue, " Just in time for Christmas, aren't we going to have so much fun this year." That was the final straw without thought Hermione punched the git. Right in the middle of Breakfast in plain sight of everyone. It felt so good just like the time in third year.

"Miss Granger, get over here now," she knew the punch would be followed by Umbridge's voice.

She walked over to where Umbridge stood with the same carefree look on her face. Hermione had tried to be the perfect student all these years but she had learned this year she just couldn't get around it, so what did it matter anymore.

She kept her head held high with a smile on her face looking Umbridge directly in the eyes, "Yes, Miss."

"That my dear is unacceptable and unladylike," Umbridge looked at her expecting her to say something, probably waiting for an apology. Hermione normally so great with manners did not comply she kept standing there infront of everyone trying not to let her fear show.

Umbridge raised her eyebrows at the young girl in front of her, "have it your way then, since break is almost here you will serve the rest of your punishment then, don't think I will forget. As for now you will come to my office for the rest of the week, we are going to have special classes together." The thought scared Hermione she didn't want the unusual punishment Umbridge was going to give her but she couldn't let her feelings show right now.

"Yes, Headmistress." Hermione said going to walk back to her table but Umbridge's hand snaked out and grabbed her arm, hard. She faced Hermione in front of the whole school and started to speak, "Things like this will not be tolerated. I expect you all to be on your best behavior before break." Hermione looked over the faces, seeing sympathy for her in most of their eyes. The Slytherins looked like it was Christmas day all smiling with glee picturing the bloodshed she was going to indore at the hands of this lady. It was all worth it, just getting to punch that stupid git, she found him in the crowd too. Instead of looking gleeful like the rest of the Slytherins he looked unhappy. She was surprised but then again he was probably unhappy because she just punched him in the face.

"You come with me Miss Granger." Headmistress Umbridge lead her out of the hall and into her office. Hermione knew as she entered those doors she would be coming back out in pain.


	3. Parent Headmistress confrence

**The stories starting to pick up and pretty soon theres going to be a lot of action and stuff going on. Again this is unedited.**

 **Thanks for reading please leave a review.**

Tuesday and Wednesday were spent in excruciating pain with Umbridge supervising. The evil women had used every form of torture that she could get away with on Hermione, but Umbridge's go to and favorite was the quill that wrote with your own blood. Heroine had tried to clean up as best as she could but bruises and words littered her wrists, Umbridge had been even crueler and told her she was not allowed to heal herself until she was off of Hogwarts premises. In Umbridge's words, "It was a reminder, of the wrong and unlady like, and really Hermione should be thanking her for trying to fix her."

The only good thing about everything was that Hermione only had to endure the bitch for two more days, then she would go back to the burrow with her best friends and spend a nice vacation relaxing and planning to get Umbridge out of the school.

Ron and harry were beyond mad about Hermione's punishment. She had tried to hide it all from them, so they wouldn't worry but of course they saw and insisted Hermione had to do something. The ministry wouldn't listen and the whole school was controlled by the crazy bitch, there wasn't much they could do.

Hermione had been upset for days but at least today she was allowed to go to all her classes. She would lose herself in the learning before she would have to head over to Umbridge's office for her punishment to continue.

"Harry, I'm fine I swear," Hermione tried to reason with him during Poisons.

"Hermione, I know you're strong and all but she has taken it to fare this time. This is the last straw, the Order will not stand for this, she will be gone before break is over."

Hermione was starting to get tired of Harry always relying on the Order. She used to do the same thing but she has learned this year that there is little they can really do, especially with Dumbledore in hiding. Harry put to much hope in the Order and she was just afraid one day he would wake up and realize that the trio was on there own while they were in Hogwarts.

After school Hermione left her friends and headed to Umbridge's office, she didn't even pause to knock on the door before she entered, she just walked right in. What more could the bitch make me do for not knocking.

Hermione closed the door behind her and started to walk over to the desk she had been occupying for the last two days. She froze, there was a man that she vaguely recognized standing there. Maybe she should have knocked. She looked to his left and stared blinking, there stood Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione didn't know what to do she must have walked in at the worst moment possible, she should have knocked, merlin she wished she would have knocked. Without saying a word Hermione tried to run out of the room. The man tried to grab her arm to stop her but she sidestepped him disgusted, he was her with Bellatrix, anyone who was with her couldn't be trusted to do anything but evil.

"Miss Granger," someone coughed as Umbridge continues talking, "Great timing, please have a seat."

Hermione turned around slightly with her hand still on the door noble, "I don't think that is such a good idea, I will take my leave now."

"I said sit," Umbridge repeated.

Hermione looked over in Bellatrix's direction and instead of an evil smirk she expected Bellatrix looked genuinely happy waiting there and just watching her. Hermione made eye contact and that scared her enough that she throw open the door and tried to make her escape. Hermione was upset with herself for being so weak and trying to flee, showing she was a little girl but Bellatrix was frightening by herself, being in a room alone with the crazy Headmistress, Bellatrix, and the man that was too much for even Hermione to take. There was only so much courage one person could have.

Before Hermione even got the chance to go run down the hall screaming she was being dragged back into the office by magic. Hermione normally loved magic but every once in awhile it became something to fear. Hermione was placed in a chair that looked out over Umbridge who stood over her desk and the two visitors.

Umbridge had her lips turned down as she spoke, "Now I hope you can sit there nicely, we have much to discuss."

Hermione couldn't think of anything these people would need to be talking to her about but before she could argue silent spells were cast trapping her in her seat with her lips glued shut. Hermione tried to stay came but it was really hard when she was helpless. She started trying to struggle and look for a way out of this situation as the adults started to speak.

"Umbridge," Bellatrix seemed to sneer, "And how was my daughter already here before you even sent for her." Bellatrix was frowning but when her eyes looked at Hermione she seemed to brighten up.

Hermione's mind was spinning out of control. Daughter? Hermione didn't know Bellatrix had a daughter, Where was she? And what was Hermione doing trapped here listening to this?

"Well you see Mrs. Lestrange," Umbridge for the first time seemed to be afraid, "She had to serve detention with me for the last couple of days due to her punching…"

Bellatrix cut her off, "I don't care what she did if there is one scratch on her you will have a high price to pay."

Bellatrix looked her up and down seeming to check Hermione out for anything out of place. Hermione was as confused as she had ever been. Bellatrix's eyes landed on where Hermione's uniform seemed to ride up on her arms. It showed just a little bit above her wrist but that was all it took for Bellatrix to stomp over to Hermione. Hermione tried to scoot away but found that she couldn't move. She was more afraid than she ad ever been in her entire life, what was this lady going to do to her? Hermione would have rather sat out hundreds more detentions then have this lady touch her.

"Please calm down." Bellatrix lost her sneer and looked at Hermione, almost as if she was an animal trying to show she wasn't going to hurt her.

"I realize now you must be very confused, thing have not been explained to you yet." Bellatrix looked at her and made a sudden move toward her. Hermione's mind went on overloud, first waiting for this lady to tell her she was here to hurt her but instead she just made a move to do it. Hermione closed her eyes waiting for the pain to strike but instead she felt arms wrap around her. "I've been wanting to do that since you walked into this room, it's been far too long, daughter."

 **More to come soon! Thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited and left great reviews, it really helps me write.**


	4. Daughter?

**Importantish: Thank you so much for all the reviews, I thought up a little game to make me updaste faster... Depending on the amount of reviews I receive I will update at certain times:**

 **5 reviews= Update in three days**

 **10 reviews= Update in two days**

 **15 reviews=Update tomorrow**

 **20+ reviews= Two Updates tomorrow**

 **Again thank you for everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited. I'm honestly hoping I only get up to 15 reviews:) but we will see**

More confusing than the hug was the last word Bellatrix spoke.

Daughter.

There was no way, Hermione could just see the life she had built for herself come crashing down. There was no way her whole life had been a lie, no. She wished Bellatrix had made a move to hurt her instead of lying and confusing her. Hermione just had to sit there unable to ask questions. Trying to figure everything out as the world seemed to keep spinning around her.

Bellatrix grabbed her arm pulling up the sleeve showing Hermione's injuries to the man first and then turned one of the most deadly glares Hermione had ever seen on Umbridge, "and what is this." Bellatrix hissed out.

Hermione was in her own mind trying to work out this new equation but she briefly noticed what was going on around her. Umbridge looked so scared, as if she was staring death in the face.

"Bellatrix, I sw sw swear," she stammered, "I didn't know, I didn't know she was your daughter."

"Does Not change the marks on her arms and probably everywhere else that were given by you."

"Crucio," Bellatrix said simply pointing her wand with so much precision directly at Umbridge.

The women fell to the floor riving in pain. She was screaming uncontrollably making Hermione come out of her thinking trance. Hermione flinched away, it was a horrible site that just proved that the lady standing over Umbridge was out of her mind and needed to be locked away again.

Hermione couldn't take it, watching Umbridge squirm on the floor. Even she did not deserve the cruciatus curse placed on her.

Bellatrix seemed so focus on her victim that she didn't even see Hermione trying to struggling behind her. Hermione tried to call out trying to tell her to stop but no one was paying any attention to her. The man finally noticed her and realized she still couldn't speak or move. He silently lifted the spell places opion her so that Hermione could once again speak.

She cried out, "Stop, stop this."

Bellatrix looked up at her, "Why should I, look at the marks littering your body, she did that to you darling and I will not allow that to happen. I know I haven't been there to protect you but I promise I will from now on. She deserves this and so much more and after she will crawl back to the slime pit she came from and inform everyone you are never to be challenged again."

Hermione just looked at this women in disbelief, she was still trying to act as if Hermione was her daughter. She was trying to gain Hermione's trust, yes that was what she was doing and she was to smart to fall for it. Right now Hermione had more important things to do then ponder why Bellatrix wanted her.

"Please stop, I don't need or want you to protect me, you have nothing to do with me or my life and no one deserves the pain that curse causes."

Bellatrix stopped the curse and finally Hermione was able to think again without the screaming. She tried to move but found that the spell was still not lifted and she was trapped in her chair. Bellatrix looked at Hermione now seemingly angry, "I know this might be a shock to you but I will not take your attitude, you are my daughter and you will show your father and I the respect we deserve and if I think this lady needs to pay the price you will sit there and let me deal with it, I will not be bossed around by you. To add to that I will be protecting you from now on whether you think you need it or want it."

"Father," Hermione squeaked out. First, it was bad enough that Bellatrix was trying to tell her that she was her parent but also tell her that she had another father.

Bellatrix gestured over to the man who stepped forward, "Rodolphus dear, I think it's time you introduce yourself to your daughter."

The man now looked shy not knowing what to do. Suddenly he came at her engulfing her in his arms, "I've been waiting 16 years to hug you again." The man almost seemed like he was going to shed some tiers. Voldemort sure did have some great actors as followers. Hermione was not buying it one bit.

"Of course I wanted to come right away to get this all sorted out and meet my daughter but I knew I should have waited until vacation so I could have just taken her with us, but then it seemed that I just couldn't help myself. Rodolphus tried to stop me but I came as soon as I could." She gave Hermione a soft smile, "You do understand don't you."

She didn't even wait for a response she just kept talking now turning to face Umbridge who had just gotten up and slumped into her chair. It was obvious she was still feeling the effects of the curse and she was probably terrified Bellatrix was going to use another one on her.

"Now Umbridge, I came here to talk to you about certain arrangements. Hermione will of course be spending the holidays with Rodolphus and I. As you have guessed she will need to stop being targetted by you, she deserves the utmost respect she is a pure blood after all from one of the best families, Oh and one more thing she will need to be changed into the Slytherin house. No daughter of mine will be a Gryffindor." Bellatrix finished with a little laugh and a distasteful look at Hermione's uniform.

Hermione was still quite scared and in shock. Who was this lady to come in her and demand things of her and the headmistress, she was not Hermione's mother whether she tried to pretend or not. Hermione was scared to tell the crazy women this but before she could stop herself she began to speak.

"No." Hermione started simply.

 **Thank you for reading. Again this is unedited**


	5. Dealing with Mommy

**Thanks for all the great reviews another chapter will be posted later today! Please review!**

 ****

 **Answer to question a lot of people had:**

 ****

 **This is not a dark Hermione fic, I want to keep Hermione in character as much as I can. Hermione will be shipped with darker people though.**

Bellatrix looked at the girl, "No, what do you mean, no?"

"I mean no," Hermione stated simply, "No, I will not be coming over and spending the holidays with you. No, I will not be changing houses. No, you have no right to come in her pretending to be my long lost parents and demand things. I don't  
care if Voldemort himself sent you in here to make me think you two are my parents to get whatever he wants from me, you have no right to do this because I see right through your act."

Bellatrix looked so crazed at that moment and it scared Hermione more than she let on but she knew if Bellatrix made one move at her, her act would be over and Hermione would win. So she stood tall looking at the women challenging her."

"Dear calm down, it's all a shock for her just give her a few minutes," Rodolphus said trying to calm down his wife, "It's not her fault."

"How dare you," Bellatrix hissed out pronouncing each word with great care.

Hermione was done playing these games, she just wanted to leave. She already had Voldemort targeting her and her friends, so what if she didn't play into his game this time and he came after her. At least she would never have to see these people again  
disrespecting her and the Grnagers.

Hermione started talking before Bellatrix could even continue, "No, how dare you. I don't care if you are one of the most powerful witches of all time. You can't trick me into giving you any information and even if you were by any chance in hell  
my blood parents, that means nothing to me I will never accept you. Now let me go so we don't have to waste any more time."

Bellatrix was about to go into full blown rage mode, her only daughter was telling her that she didn't believe a words she was saying. More then that the little girl was bossing her aground and trying to tell her what to do with her child. That wasn't  
even the worst part, she was using her lord's name, disrespecting him. At this moment she was even more upset that those stupid muggles raised the poor girl. Bellatrix should have been there, she wanted to be there to raise her daughter but instead  
she was ripped away from her and her whole family when she was taken into custody. After that her family couldn't even contact Hermione because it would have threatened her safety. Bellatrix had spent the last 16 years waiting to get out of prison  
and set up her family again and now her daughter was telling her she wasn't going to make it difficult.

For god's sake, Hermione, her Hermione, didn't even believe that she was her parents. Bellatrix was furious at the stupid muggles who had raised her wrong and especially the order for putting so much hate towards Bellatrix into this girl. If Bellatrix  
would have raised her like she was supposed to, Hermione would have grown up with a loving pureblood family there to support her and teach her all the things she needed to know at a young age.

Bellatrix knew that Hermione had turned into a bright young lady but there were a few things that needed to be changed. Hermione needed to know her place as a pure blood, she needed to become loyal to her Lord, she had an awful choice of friends  
but that could also be fixed, and finally Hermione could not stay a Gryffindor. Hermione was smart she would figure out her place soon enough but for right now the girl needed to realize who she was talking too, not only one of the most important  
witches of all time but also her mother.

In any other time Bellatrix would have been proud that Hermione was questioning what people told her but right now she was opposing her and that just couldn't do.

Rodolphus stepped forward, "Hermione I know that you might be going through some shock right now but your behavior is not ok, we are your parents and we deserve respect."

Hermione was done playing these games," Prove it," she stated simply

Rodolphus took out documents and handed them over to Hermione. She just sat there blinking at him.

"Oh," Rodolphus stated casting a silent spell realising her from her hold.

She reached out grabbing the documents and looking over them. Birth certificates, Identification, and even adoption papers, stating Hermione Bella Lestrange was the daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolfo Lestrange. Hermione wasn't even shocked she expected  
this. She also knew Voldemort had taken over the ministry and all these papers could have been forged.

Hermione gave them a look and shrugged, "this doesn't prove anything."

Bellatrix sighed, "what do you want from us we can have someone verify the documents, we can bring in someone who knew of your birth, there is no glamour on you so we can't prove you look like us but if you look at yourself you can see similarities  
between all of us."

"All of that can be faked, I need something that proves it." Hermione knew she was getting under their skin but she assumed it was because they were lying to her.

"We can find the old bat Dumbledore, if it makes you happy," Bellatrix stated, "He knew of your birth."

Now that shocked Hermione. She was upset he knew this whole time and didn't say anything. No, of course he didn't tell her because there was nothing to tell Hermione was the daughter of the Grangers.

"Hermione look at me, do you think I would let a Mudblood into my house," Bellatrix said, "Trust me you are not a Mudblood."

Hermione glared at her, "I am a Mudblood, I would rather be a Mudblood then your daughter, and I believe if you Lord commanded it you would take a Mudblood into your house." Hermione finished in a sarcastic tone.

Instead of the anger she expected to see Bellatrix and Rodolphus looked hurt by her words. Hermione started to feel a little bad. Everyone had always told her that these people were evil but since she had seen then they had only been nice to her. Of course  
they have stupid, they have to be nice to you so you believe them. Hermione put the hard look back on her face.

Bellatrix took out her wand and cast a spell Hermione didn't hear as she was swept up into an abyss.

Hermione landed on her feet in a magical hospital. As she looked around she noticed the curtains were drawn but it still seemed every light in the room. Hermione did a full circle of the room noticing lots of flowers and blankets and little clothes and  
such. She looked all around trying to figure out where she was when she saw a much younger less crazed Bellatrix holding a little girl, seemingly just after birth.

They had to be making this memory up or maybe that was the actual child of Bellatrix, that was until Rodolphus walked over and said how beautiful there little Hermione was.

It's made up Hermione, it's made up. This isn't real she is not your mother. Hermione's face soured as the Malfoys walked in and Narcissa started gushing over the child, Her? Then she was swept up again back out of the blackness.

 **This is unedited so sorry for any mistakes. Please reviews! Thanks for reading**


	6. Change

**Second update for today (even though its sorta, kinda, almost tomorrow, sorry bout that) I will be answering all the reviews sortly. Thank you to everyone who reviewed lets keep the game going. So this time:**

 **5 reviews= Update in three days**

 **10 reviews= Update in two days**

 **15 reviews=Update tomorrow (8/12)**

 **20+ reviews= Two Updates tomorrow (8/12)**

 **25+ reviews= Another update today (8/11) + Two Updates tomorrow (8/12)**

Hermione opened her eyes slowly feeling wobbly as she looked back around Umbridge's office. The pink walls made her want to puke. She was feeling uneasy, not only from being transported out of Bellatrix's mind but she was also starting to believe them. It was sickening even to think.

"I don't, I can't, this is not happening," Hermione rarely stumbled over her words but if she did now was sure the time.

"Rodolphus, you can show her your memory."

Before Hermione could even protest she had the same spell casted upon her by Rudolphus and she was sucked right into his mind.

She saw the same scene play out once again but from Rudolphus angle.

The memories had to be planted she couldn't be there child. Hermione was quickly realizing that they had to much proof for her not to be, but maybe, just maybe, she was wrong. For once in her life please let her be wrong but deep down she knew the truth, and for once the know-it-all didn't know what to do.

As she spun back into the office Hermione collapsed onto the floor.

The Lestranges came running over trying to help her but she shied away from there touch, going to stand up. Hermione felt to dizzy and suddenly she throw up all over the floor. She didn't know if it was from portalling in and out of there minds or from learning these people were her parents.

No, they weren't her parents. They were the people she shared blood with but they would never be here parents. The Grangers are her parents, they raised her and loved her. These people were strangers to her and they all just happened to share the same blood.

Someone had cleaned up her puke as Hermione sat in her chair and stared ahead without seeing really. Hermione was about to tell them her thoughts of how this didn't change anything but Bellatrix cut her off before she could even begin.

"I see it's been a long day for all of us," Bellatrix spoke with more kindness and understanding in her voice now, "We'll take our leave now so that you can take this all in."

Bellatrix glanced at Hermione who just stared ahead, Bellatrix sighed and spoke once more, "We will see you tomorrow. Narcissa will be at Kings Cross to collect Draco and you, then you shall come with us for the rest of the holiday and we will sort everything out then. I wish I could be there to pick you up but it is too soon for the public to see us." She looked at her husband, they shared a glance for just a moment.

"Umbridge we will be in touch," Bellatrix gave her a warning look and before Hermione could even argue about anything Bellatrix and Rodolphus apperated away.

Great even better, they were able to apparate in and out of here since Umbridge was Headmistress.

Hermione didn't know how long she stayed in her chair watching where they had apparated away from. So many things going unsaid.

These people had just come in and tried to tear up her life, but Hermione finally came to the conclusion that she was a strong, brave, Gryffindor. Nothing they could tell her would change her life unless she let it, she would not let it. Hermione would live just how she had before, as the Grangers only daughter, as best friend to Harry Potter and girlfriend to Ron Weasley.

Just because they told her she had different blood then she thought she did, it didn't matter. Hermione was upset at the fact that the Grangers didn't tell her she was adopted but Hermione guessed that it didn't matter, she was there daughter. They probably didn't want to let there curious daughter find out who her real parents were, her parents had been protecting her just like they always had been. The same went for Dumbledore, he was just protecting her.

Dumbledore, he knew the truth. She would see him tomorrow. She would be damned if she willingly spent the vacation with the Lestranges. She would check just to make sure about the Lestranges with Dumbledore, just incase. Then she would never bring it up again, she would live the same life she had been for 6 years.

She knew the Order would probably want to use this to their advantage but she also knew they wouldn't force her into doing anything. They were part of her real family and would never put her into harm's way.

"Miss Lestrange," Umbridge spoke. She waited a moment before saying again, "Miss Lestrange?"

Hermione was confused, did Umbridge not realize that women had left. Then she realized she was the one being spoken too.

"Granger," Hermione bite out.

"I don't think your mother would like it very much if I…"

"My mother is Jean Granger. I am Hermione Jean Granger, not Lestrange, never Lestrange." Hermione bite out. Hermione didn't know if she was telling the women or trying to confirm it with herself.

Umbridge just sighed, "I believe it would be best if you went up to your dorms." In an after thought Umbridge added, "If you need to skip tomorrow's classes to think, I will let your teachers know."

Hermione wore a scowl, "Do not treat me any different because of my blood. I am the same person I was before and will stay as such, I do not need such privileges."

Umbridge just nodded as Hermione finally got up. She walked over and took hold of the doorknob, twisted it, pulled, and walked out.

As much as Hermione wanted to deny any changes, she could feel it. Her life changing even as she walked out of that room. It seemed that walking out of the office had triggered all the change. But Hermione still choice to believe she was the same person, with new information.

 **Thank you for all of your support. See you soon:)**


	7. Family Crest

**Sorry I haven't been able to answer individual reviews, I really apprectiate all of them.**

 **Answers to Qs:**

 **1) Regarding the length of my chapters, I prefer writing and posting 1,000 words and posting almost everyday vs. posting 5,000 words but only posting once a week**

 **2)I'm not going to tell you guys who is going to be in a relationship with who, so you just have to wait and see**

 **IMPORTANT: 3)This ones a good thing to know, I'm going to explain it in a future chapter but in the wizarding world inter marriage with cousins do happen in order to keep the blood lines pure so Draco can still like Hermione and its ok. I'm going to explain something in a future chapter that will make it so that Draco can still like Hermione without it being incest.**

Hermione was scared. She knew the first thing she had to do was tell her friends. She was beyond terrified, she wanted to believe that they wouldn't judge her for something that wasn't her fault. She hoped that they would still look at her the same way, that knowing who conceived her wouldn't change anything. She knew it would though, her… what did she call them, not parents, not blood, not family… The Lestranges had caused so much pain in her friend's life even in her own. What they stood for hurt them all. It was the very thing the spent years fighting against.

Hermione wanted to not take Umbridge up on her offer for skipping things but honestly Hermione needed time to herself.

She skipped dinner and went straight over to the library.

Several hours later Hermione had read through book after book on pure bloods and knowing your lineage. Hermione knew there had to be some sort of spell that revealed which line you came from, to stop imposters.

Hermione moved over to the restricted section. She should have just started over there and not wasted so much time but Hermione knew she was stalling for time so she didn't have to tell her friends the truth.

Hermione dug through the books and found one that looked promising. She skipped through the book trying to find anything to help her.

 _The family crest is very important in the pureblood world. It showed your family pride and strength. Each family has a unique crust and is used for decorating and show. Purebloods are so proud of their family lines that after the birth of a new pureblood a spell will be performed to mark the new family member on their left shoulder with the crest. The same is said for pureblood marriages, the new house of the wife will be marked upon her left shoulder to the right of her original crest._

"Hermione, funny seeing you here. I thought you would be avoiding anymore punishments, thought you already had to many to deal with from punching me but I was wrong because you're still here after curfew." Malfoy told her.

She couldn't believe that she was related to him. Out of everyone she was related to the slimy git that was out to ruin her life. She could tell from years of his bullying that he didn't know who she was related to. At least one good thing would come out of this whole thing, Draco's face when he was told who she really was. She could see him being so disgusted and confused. The thought made her want to laugh.

"So are you going to beg for mercy now, Granger," malfoy looked at her

Hermione genuinely smiled at him, "I don't need too." She grabbed her book and started to walk out of the room.

"Granger, stop. Did I say you could leave. You know I could inform Headmistress Umbridge about this."

Hermione actually did laugh at this, Umbridge couldn't touch her, "Go ahead tell her." Hermione just kept walking all the way back to her dorm, she had a lot more important things to do then goat Malfoy.

Draco stared after the strange girl with confusion. He expected her smart ass replays but also expected her to give in. Not walk away from him without even looking back.

Maybe this school had finally broken her to the point where she didn't care if she got in trouble. It didn't matter though, Draco could never tell Umbridge. He didn't want her to get in trouble. He hated seeing her in pain almost as much as he hated that she was with Potter and that weasel. He almost hated her being in pain more than the fact that he was in pain everyday since 2nd year because he knew he could never have her, just because of her blood.

Draco Malfoy had tried to deny it for years but he knew the truth. Draco Malfoy a pureblood was in love with a Mudblood. He didn't know when the crush had begun but one day after another lead to him being in love. He watched her during meals and classes for years. He made every excuse to get close to her and know where she was. The only way he was able to do it without being accused of anything was by bullying her and her friends but he even took pleasure in hearing her spitfire remarks.

Draco had it bad and still didn't know what he was going to do about it.

Hermione hurried back to her dorm, not out of fear of being caught but out of anticipation to her about the rest of the crests.

She stopped at the portrait of the fat lady, walking her up and apologizing profusely. The fat lady didn't even seem surprised when she realizes it was Hermione out after hours again. Before Hermione could get a lacure about being careful she said the password and the hidden door swung open. Hermione hurried into the 6th year girls dormitories. The other girls were fast asleep, everyone had given up awhile ago on waiting for Hermione to come back and her what she was doing. The girls thought it was stupid that Hermione risked getting in trouble to read but they still wanted to make sure she was safe, after awhile though Hermione got unpredictable when s he came back and it was decided that they all needed sleep.

Hermione crawled into her bed used a Lumos spell and used her wand as a flash light. Hermione continued from where she left off in the book:

 _The crest is not always visible, most purebloods keep the mark on display but it is up to the pure blood whether they want it visible or only visible when the spell is performed. There is one spell that reveals the crest and another spell to hide it again._

 **Another chapter will be up later today. Thanks for reading**


	8. Dreams

**Sorry about the late update this was supposed to come out yesterday. Thanks for reading please review.**

Hermione flipped through the book looking for any more references to the spell but there was nothing. The book never stated what the spell was. Hermione realized that she would have to ask another pureblood to perform it.

That was a problem for another day.

Hermione looked at the other sleeping girls around her, she wished she could sleep so soundlessly without knowing what was ahead.

Hermione laid down and fell into a fitful sleep.

 _Hermione was trapped in a box. She felt around trying to find any door or way to get out but there was none. Only a single light lit up the box, showing the plain black walls. Hermione was dressed in red and gold that clashed with the black room._

 _It was smaller than Hermione's bedroom maybe the size of a small walk in closet. Hermione trying to see if the light would do anything but she could reach it and there was no way to climb the walls._

 _Hermione tried spells. Doing anything she could to try to escape the box. Hermione had realized it was magic proof after several spells ended with no resolut. A more horrifying thought came to her mind, maybe she just didn't have magic. Panic set in and she started hitting the walls frantically, crying out. If only anyone could hear her._

 _She slumped to the ground but continued to hit the walls. When Hermione was about to come to the conclusion that it was soundproof she heard a noise. Someone to save her? Instead of the box opening letters started falling. Hermione was trying to figure out what was going on and how she ended up in her. Most importantly why was someone dumping letters in here instead of helping her. Maybe they didn't know she was here?_

 _She cried out again trying to alert someone she was in there, that she needed there help. Hermione tried to look up but she couldn't without letters falling in her face. They were slowly starting to cover her and didn't seem to be stopping. Maybe the letters were a clue._

 _She looked at the letters but instead they seemed to be newspapers, all reading the same thing, Hermione Lestrange. She looked down at the newspaper in her hand and dropped it, catching a look at her red and gold clothes that were slowly turning silver and green. She screamed as the newspapers continued to fall. Soon she was going to drown in them._

 _Just as her eyes were going to be covered, the light went out. She let out one last scream as everything went black._

Hours later Hermione awoke while it was still dark. She was woken up by fitful dreams, that she couldn't for the life of her remember, with sweat dripping down her brow. She was exhausted from her dreams and from the days events that she fell back to sleep in no time. This time a peaceful sleep.

Hermione awoke feeling well rested. That was before she remembered what had happened the day before. Hermione felt like she could sleep an eternity with that information weighing down on her.

Hermione dressed fast and got ready in the prefects bathroom. Hermione had a lot of time and she decided she needed some courage. She didn't want to change anything about herself because of the new information she knew but she needed a shield today. Hermione applied a little bit of mascara and eyeliner, it helped her feel better and ready to face the day.

She dropped everything back off in her room. The girls had just woken up, everyone about to start to get ready while hermione was already done. She grabbed the book she had taken last night and her bag and left the room.

Hermione wasn't normally ready for the day this early but she was still trying to avoid having to talk to anyone.

It had only been a couple hours since she had last seen her best friends but she really missed them, now more than ever. She needed there approval and support. Keeping this secret from them only for a couple hours had exhausted her.

Hermione knew she couldn't avoid them all day but she still needed some time in the morning to herself.

Eating alone sucked. She didn't want to think about it, the news as she was calling it, but that was what consumed her thoughts and she knew she would feel guilty if she had a normal conversation with her friends without telling them. Hermione ate her breakfast and was about to walk out when a rush of students came in.

Hermione cringed, everyone went about their day as if it was a normal day, and for them it was. Hermione was just like them yesterday laughing and smiling with her friends, ready to go on holiday. Now she dreaded it, Hermione knew she wasn't going with the Lestranges but even the thought made her dread leaving what little sanctuary that was left in Hogwarts.

Hermione tried to push through the crowd but just her luck, her friends came striding in.

"Hermione, where were you," Ron questioned her

"I decided to take an early breakfast this morning," Hermione said forcing a smile, "Early bird catches the worm. Trying to take full advantage of the last day of classes."

"Only you would be upset by a holiday break," Harry told her with a shake of his head.

"Seriously Mione, are you ok though. We got worried when you didn't show up to dinner after your detention. We tried to go and find you but Umbridge's minions stopped us," Harry told her.

"I went straight to the library after the detention, I had work to catch up on," Hermione told them.

Her friends started to lead her toward the tables but Hermione didn't want to keep talking, she knew she would spill if she did. Now was not the time or place.

"Actually, I have to head to the library right now." She showed them the book about purebloods making sure to hide the title.

"Come on Hermione, we have barely seen you all week. Just sit with us for a couple minutes," Ron said.

Hermione was tempted but she opped to decline, "Sorry Ron, I really do need to go to the library. Don't worry you guys get me all to yourselves over the holiday."

"All see you in class," Hermione said with a wave and walked out of the room before they could protest anymore.


	9. Cousin dearest

**Thank you to everyone who has followed favorited or left a review.**

 **The next chapter is going to be about twice as long:**

 **10 reviews= Update in three days**

 **15 reviews= Update in two days**

 **20 reviews=Update tomorrow (8/18)**

 **25+ reviews= Two Updates tomorrow (8/18)**

Draco entered the Great Hall, his eyes wandered over to the Gryffindor table, just like always. He spotted her not sitting but standing talking to her friends. He scowled, well on the bright side at least she ate today after skipping dinner yesterday.

Draco sat down and began eating. Mindlessly chatting with his friends when a letter arrived. Strange, normally Dravo didn't get much mail especially with vacation starting today.

He gave the owl some bacon and took the letter just before he flew away.

Draco knew it was one of his family's many owls, so this owl could carry important news from the Dark Lord. Draco persecuted up. Opening the letter carefully and making sure no prying eyes were watching. What he read shocked him:

 _Dearest Draco,_

 _I know this news comes late an unexpected but I have something to ask of you. As you know your Aunt and Uncle have been released from Azkaban, what you may not know is that they have a child. I know this may come as a shock but they have located her at Hogwarts and are now taking full custody. Posing as a Mudblood without even knowing it, Hermione Lestrange has finally been discovered again and she shall be brought back to her family. She will be spending the holiday with us and her parents at Malfoy Manor. As her parents can't be seen yet, I have been tasked with picking up the two of you at Kings Cross. I know there will be no problems and you shall both come home safely without problem but I just wanted you to keep an eye on her, make sure she's ok. I didn't want you to be to surprised. I don't dawt that you will welcome her into the family._

 _See you tonight._

 _Your loving mother,_

 _Narissisa_

Draco smiled to himself. He hadn't been this happy for years. He was shocked sure, that Hermione was the daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus but he really didn't care at this point, god had answered his prayers and now he would get to spend two weeks with her own his turf. Draco smiled wider. He knew his mother was wrong about one thing though, getting spitfire Hermione to come easily with them back to Malfoy Manor was going to be a challenge. Good thing Draco always did love a challenge.

Draco got up to go find Hermione and do what his mother had said, welcome her into the family.

Hermione was browsing the library for good books to read over the holiday when she saw her nemesis come in. She sighed, not in the mood to play his games today.

"Granger," Malfoy called, "Or should I call you Lestrange?"

Hermione whipped aground and sent a glare his way, "Keep your voice down," she hissed out.

"I see you heard the great news," Hermione said sarcastically. She watched his face expecting to at least see anger or shock on it from hearing the news but he seemed to just wear his infamous smirk.

"It is great isn't it, you don't have to be a disgusting Mudblood anymore."

Hermione glared at him, "All keep my Mudblood status if it means I never have to speak to you people again."

"Tisk, Tisk, Lestrange. I don't think mommy and Daddy would like to hear that."

"Don't call me that," Hermione scolded. Then she thought of something, the book from last night had said that purebloods knew the spell. Now was the time to find out.

Hermione looked at him, "You don't really believe any of this, do you? I know I sure as hell don't."

Malfoy just rolled his eyes, "Of course I believe it. I wouldn't be so welcoming if we weren't now technically family."

"Well, I don't believe it one bit. No one has showed me and solid, legitimate proof." Hermi Knew that wasn't true but Draco didn't need to know that.

"What proof do you need," Malfoy asked

"I heard a rumor that all purebloods had their crest on them, if that's true where is mine?" Hermione looked at him.

"That easy, Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at his shoulder chanting, "Uћivaju najčistiju krv."

Hermione saw the Malfoy crest appear on the spot he pointed too, "So if a crest appears on your shoulder will you believe it all then."

Hermione just nodded. Draco pointed his wand at Hermione's shoulder this time and recited the same chant.

Hermione looked down at her shoulder seeing a crest appear. With gold trim and a black inside that housed what looked like Greek lettering, below it was the word Lestrange. (You guys can actually look this up, it's the real crest)

"Believe me now," Draco stared at her smirking, "Lestrange?"

Draco's words were met with no answer. "Hermione," Draco looked at her his smirk falling. He seemed to realize something was off, maybe she was going into a panic attack. Draco started to rush toward her trying to help.

She clawed at him, "i'm fine. Get away from me," She said sounding desperate.

"Hermione, you're not fine. Please let me help you." He tried to step toward her again.

She tried to hide her shoulders with her robes but when she realized it wouldn't go away she clawed at her upper arm, seeming to not care about pain only trying to scratch out the crest from her skin, "I will be fine once this is gone." She said throw gritted teeth.

Draco caught her arm trying to stop her from hurting herself anymore. He said the reverse spell quickly making it go away like she wanted. Hermione tried to fight him off but he was much stronger than her. He kept hold of her wrist until she seemed to calm down.

Seeing the crest had ruined any last chance or hope that Hermione had that she was not the Lestranges. She knew when she saw that final proof all hope had been shattered. There was no way out of this now, she didn't know what this even meant, what rights did they have over her?

Seeing the crest had made Hermione go crazy. She hated it, she didn't want it on her arm. Didn't want it to even exist, but it did. No matter how much she scratched at it or even hide it with a spell it was still there for all of eternity. It would never go away. Draco had hide the crest and tried to help her but Hermione couldn't stand it. She didn't want to feel his touch, he was one of them.

She twisted and squirmed but draco held onto her until she calmed down just a little. Hermione started doing some breathing exercises and counting up to a hundred.

"Malfoy," she heard none other than Ronald Weasley scream. Oh no, she could not deal with this not today. She looked down at her wrist enclosed in Malfoy's hold seemingly like he was trapping her, holding her from not moving her arm, which was the intent but it had actually been helpful this time. She looked up to find Harry and Ron coming into the library looking furios.

"What are you doing, let go of her," Ron bellowed

Draco for once actually listened releasing his hold. Instead of making a snide remark at Ron or walking away Draco turned to Hermione and engulfed her in a hug before she could even protest.

He whispered in her ear, "Welcome to the family. See you later today cousin, don't even bother planning anything you will being going home with us."

Draco pulled back and looked her in the eyes. Hermione rolled them, "You think I would come freely of my own will with you, please."

Ron had stomped up to them at that point done with there ten second to long huge. He ripped Draco off of Hermione and went to stand in front of her.

"I always did love a challenge," Draco told her before strutting out the room. She could still see the crest on his shoulder.

"What was that," Ron questioned her.

"Did he hurt you," Harry asked.

Hermione didn't answer either of these questions. She knew it was time. Instead she simply said, "I have something I need to tell you guys."

 **Sorry for any mistakes its unedited because I'm to lazy**


	10. Home bound

**Sorry for any mistakes. Thanks for reading. Please follow favorite and review**

"We have something to tell you too, that's why we came to find you." Harry told her.

"Well, go ahead what is it," Hermione questioned.

"Umbridge finally did something right. She canceled all the classes today, go up to your dorm and pack we are departing in an hour." Ron said.

Hermione knew she didn't have enough time to tell them and pack up all her things. She decided that she would simply tell them on the train, that would give her enough time to work out a game plan.

"Hermione, did you need to tell us something?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but it can wait I have to pack now. All tell you on the train," Hermione said as she rushed out of the library leaving her two friends behind.

* * *

Less than an hour later everyone was loaded onto the train. Hermione walked on and rushed her friends into a train car.

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry, "Have a seat I have something to tell you two."

They sat down and she sat across from them.

"I don't really know how to say this." Before Hermione told them she looked around casting silencing spells and locking charms on the cart.

"Hermione what is it," Harry asked.

Hermione took in a deep breath, "I was adopted 16 years ago."

"How long have you known this?" Ron asked

"I only found out yesterday."

"Hermione, you know this doesn't change…" Harry didn't get to finish before Hermione continued, she feared if she stopped talking she wouldn't ever finish.

"Wait there's more, I found out yesterday when my blood parents came to see me." Hermione gagged there reactions but they just seemed to be waiting for her to continue.

"Well, who are they then?" Ron asked

"My blood parents are wizards, wizards who were taken away due to the war."

Harry and Ron seemed confused thinking she first ment they were dead but she had said that they came to see her. Hermione watched as realization hit their faces.

"Your parents are death eaters?" Harry asked but she knew he already knew the answer.

Hermione gave a node but made a correction, "Not my parents, just the people I share blood with. I share no other connection with them."

"Hermione, you know you can tell us anything. Who are they?" Harry asked.

Hermione breathed in and breathed out the words, "Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange."

Harry and Ron just stared at her. After a few moments the silence was broken.

"You're kidding." Ron laughed out, "You got us good Hermione." He laughed again.

"You are kidding?" His laugh seemed to die when he saw her face, "Right?"

Hermione just looked at him then looked away, "I wish I was. They provided all the proof they are my blood but I want nothing to do with them."

"This changes nothing." Hermione didn't know if she was trying to convince herself or them.

Hermione looked down in shame, "I'm sorry." She choked out then made her way toward the door. She couldn't handle the way her friends were looking at her, they were probably disgusted.

"Hermione, wait." Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug.

"No, I'm sorry. You have nothing to apologize for. We didn't ask for anything that has happened in our life. You didn't betray us Hermione you have been the one to stand by me all your life, knowing who your blood is isn't going to change that, I know that." Harry looked her in the eyes. Hermione finally broke down. She let the tears come down her face, she was so relieved that her best friends accepted her. She knew they meant the world to her but at that moment she felt what it was to love people and carry the weight that you were going to lose them, then knowing they loved you too much to lose you.

Hermione looked over at Ron with tears streaming down her face. She still didn't know how he was feeling. Knowing he was most of the time the one to overreact she was scared again.

Ron jumped up and wrapped his arms around her stealing her from Harry's embrace, "That was huge news. I needed a minute to take it all in. I can't even imagine how you have been holding up for a day with this weighting you down. Harrys right though, you had nothing to be scared of. You have had our backs for years we could never hate you."

Hermione let out tears of joy now, knowing her friends accepted her even with this news meant the world to her.

Well I guess we need to talk strategy now.

"What did you two do now." Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up at the door where Ginny, Neville, and Luna strode.

* * *

"Please come in," Hermione rushed them in, "I have something to tell you all." She was feeling more confident now knowing harry and Ron didn't think this news changed her.

She repeated the news that she had just told Ron and Harry. Her friends seemed to reassure her even more and sympathize with her.

"Hermione, are you 100% sure they didn't lie to you, to get to Harry and the light side," Ginny questioned.

"That was my thought too, they showed me all the documents and memories. I ended up doing research and caught wind of a spell that revealed a crest on your shoulder for pure blood families."

Neville, Ginny, Luna, and Ron all nodded, knowing the spell she was speaking of.

"I didn't know the spell but got Draco to perform it proving I am a Lestrange in name only."

"So Draco knows," Luna stated.

"Yes, only you all, Umbridge and draco know. Oh and Dumbledore."

"And that is when Ron and Harry walked in this morning. I sort of freaked out when I got the proof I needed and Draco was trying to stop me from hurting myself. SO I would show you all the proof but I would rather not go thru that again."

"Now for more pressing matters, I need to get away from Draco and Narcissa." Hermione looked at them all knowing they would help her, "The Lestranges made it known to me that they wanted me to spend the vacation with them. Of course I'm not going to be doing that. I need a way to slip by Narcissa, who is supposed to be picking me up."

Everyone started strategizing. Coming up for way to get Hermione out before the Malfoys realized it.

"It's going to be harder, I'm guessing Malfoys going to be keeping an eye on all of us." Ginny stated.

Neville sat more in a corner, watching everyone quietly. Hermione knew she needed to speak to him and now seemed to be the right time.

"Nevile, can I speak to you." Hermione asked in a tentative voice.

Only Neville seemed to notice her question. He nodded and they walked out of the cart together and into the cramped aisle outside.

Hermione began to whisper, "I'm so sorry, I know what those people did to you family. You Probably hate me now…"

Neville cut her off with a hug, "Hermione there is nothing for you to apologize for. We have no responsibility for the actions of my parents or them."

Hermione and Neville stayed in the hall for what felt like hours, just hugging and keeping in tears.

"I know this is hard for you, I'm here to help," Neville spoke, "Anything you need I have your back."

"Thank you," she gave him one last hug as they entered the cart again.

* * *

The plan they had come up with was simple. Ron owled his mother telling her to place a brown blanket on top of a trally with a red suitcase on it. He had explained that it was a grave importance and they would all explain what was going on later. That brown blanket was a portkey that would take Hermione to the Grangers.

Everyone had tried to convince Hermione that she was going to burrow so the order could keep her safe and they could figure out what to do, but Hermione had finally won promising that she would spend one night with the Grabgers before moving to the burrow the next morning.

She promised she would cast every spell she knew and that she would be safe. No one wanted to agree but they soon did knowing Hermione needed to see her parents.

The rest of the plan was for everyone to act normal and Hermione to sneak away and hang onto the blanket then they would all meet at the burrow the next day and spend the rest of vacation planning their next move.

* * *

As the train pulled up to Kings Cross all the students started to spill out into the isles. Hermione hugged her friends saying words of love as they gave her words of encouragement. They began going into the aisles waiting for the train to stop and the doors to open.

Draco Malfoy came wandering up and spotted her coming closer, "There you are dearest cousin."

Hermione glared at him but her plan was to play nice.

"Now, don't put up a fight." Draco rolled his eyes, "You know, no matter what you do you will be going home with mother and I."

Hermione let out a little laugh, "Of course...Cousin." She said cousin mockingly.

Hermione got out of the train with the rest of the students. The plan was now a go. SHe scanned the area for the blanket and suitcase but with so many students it was hard to find.

The area started to clear out as everyone hugged their parents and left. Malfoy was next to her as Hermione pretended to have trouble finding her bag.

Ginny ran up to Hermione crying out, "Ohhhhh Hermione, I'm going to miss you so much."

As she lennded in for a hug she whispered in Hermione's ear, "Look to your left it's right there."

As Ginny walked away elbowing into Malfoy, Hermione looked over and saw it. She knew what to do next.

She "finally" found her suitcase and picked it up.

"Let me help you," malfoy tried to help her hold her cat cage and bag but she glared at him and pulled them away.

"I got them, thanks." She said with a hard voice.

"I try to be a gentleman one time and this is what I get," Malfoy rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Well if you won't let me help then I must insist on this." He intertwined their arms so he could lead her away.

Hermione could see Narissia, she was losing time.

"Oh my god, I almost forgot." Hermione timed it perfectly as she turned away from him and rushed back toward the other bag.

"Hermione, where are you going." Draco called out after her trying to catch her.

"I forgot my other bag, let me grab it."

"No, just point it out I got it." Draco told her.

Hermione knew this was her time, malfoy would insist on getting it. Instead she almost ran in a dead sprint, yelling out behind her, "No, it's fine. I got it."

Draco still seemed right behind her but it was too late. Hermione held onto all her bags and seems to casually pick up the blanket as if she was about to move it but instead she held on as tight as she could as the world swirled and the last thing she heard was Draco's cursing.

The plan had worked.

 **Leave your thought bellow.**


	11. Plan gone wrong

**Lets be real I meant to edit this but I didn't... sorry not sorry. Thanks for reading**

Hermione landed on the Grangers floor with a laugh. She had won this small battle but it made her so happy.

She jumped up ignoring her parents that made noises of surprise and she ran around casting spells and charms. She found that others had already done it for her, she guessed it was the Weasleys looking out for her, but she added her own spells to strengthen the protect around the house. Then she ran back to her parents and jumped into her arms.

"Mom, Dad," she cried out, "It's so nice to see you both," she said with tears in her eyes.

"It's good to see you too, hunny." Her dad told her.

Hermione decided she wasn't going to bring up the adoption but she did tell them that she would visit over the holidays but she could only stay tonight then she would have to go to the burrow.

* * *

Hermione was beyond happy as she drifted off to sleep. She had really missed her parents. They had dinner together and spent the day catching up. It had been peaceful and had almost made her forget everything that is happening. Almost. Hermione would have to go back into real life tomorrow though. But for tonight she could pretend and drift off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Hermione awake with the sun already high above in the sky. She looked over at the clock, one of the best muggle inventions of all time, it was just pasted nine o'clock.

Cruickshanks wandered near Hermione's feet, circling her. Hermione reached down and pet her cat and throw on a robe over her pajamas. She could smell the bacon in the air.

Her mom must have made her breakfast already. Hermione walked down the stairs to meet her parents, Cruickshanks followed her down. She first went to the living room and didn't see anyone.

"Mom, Dad…" She said as she entered the kitchen. Hermione stopped dead. There infront of her seemed to be her worst nightmare. She rubbed at her eyes hopping she was dreaming but when she looked back up she saw the same sight. Bellatrix Lestrange stode in the kitchen with a wand to Jean Granger's temple. Hermione's parents were sat next to each other at the table with Bellatrix standing over her mother and Rudolphus over her father. Both had wands pointed at her parents.

Hermione backed up not knowing what to do.

"Hermione, darling. Finally you have come down for a nice chat," Bellatrix said in a sugar sweet voice.

"What do you want," Hermione demanded done with the game she was trying to play.

"Well you see dearest, after Cissy informed me that you left the station without even a hello I had to come see you for myself. That wasn't a very pureblood thing to do Hermione, but you will learn," Bellatrix seemed to raise the wand on her mother's head in a more menacing way.

"Wait," Hermione screeched out, "What do you want all do it." Hermione would do anything to get her parents out of the situation she put them in.

"Well, yesterday I wanted you at our home but as it seems you want to be a rebel. All things come at a price darling." Bellatrix paused looking her dead in the eye.

Hermione knew the threats Bellatrix was saying through her eyes. Hermione just pleaded that they were just threats, she wasn't relying going to go through with them. "Please, all do anything. Just leave them alone." Hermione begged.

"You had your chance," bellatrix stated, "Now you must pay the price for your choices. Maybe you will learn never to go against me again."

"Aved," Bellatrix started.

Hermione tried to jump at bellatrix, jump in front of the wand if she had too. She would do whatever it took. Before she had to through Rudolphus stopped his wife's curse.

"Darling, don't you think that's a little harsh," Rudolphus started. In a quieter voice he continued, "She may never forgive you if you do this." Rudolphus glanced a look at hermione's torn face, she looked truly broken. Seconds away from getting everything ripped away from her. Bellatrix saw this and stopped, deciding for the first time to have mercy.

Bellatrix sighed, "Fine, because you two," she snarled at Hermione's parents, "Did raise my precious daughter, I will show mercy but," She looked at Hermione, "This will be the one and only time."

Bellatrix muttered to herself, "They didn't even raise her right and I grant them forgiveness, she better never test me again."

Hermione almost weeped at Bellatrix feet out of happiness, "Thank you, thank you."

"Stop the whimpering, it's unbecoming. I've decided these people can be of use. I will make sure they are protected," Bellatrix had a menacing smirk in Hermione's direction, "they will never be touched, under my protect of course."

There was a silent warning in her voice. Hermione knew that her parents wouldn't be harmed by any other Death Eater but if Hermione messed up her parents would pay the price for her mistake. Bellatrix made that clear. Hermione nodded not knowing what else she could do.

"You do need to be punished for disobeying orders though," bellatrix glanced around as Hermione became fearful.

Bellatrix's eyes landed on Hermione's beloved cat. With one simple killing curse uttered by Bellatrix, Hermione's cat dead before her eyes. The green light flashed before Hermione before she even seemed to realize what had happened.

Hermione wanted to cry out. She wanted to scream and claw at Bellatrix. Crookshanks had been nothing but a loving companion and she had just been killed in front of her. Hermione knew that it was better then her parents dying but it still hurt for her cat to die. She felt the tears spring to her eyes, but she knew she had to hold them back until she got a moment to herself. She couldn't risk upsetting Bellatrix, for her parents sake.

"Grab your things. We are going home," Bellatrix stated as she swished out of the room with Rudolphus following behind her.

Hermione crumpled into her parents arms, "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." She muttered to them. They just held her. Hermione said her goodbyes quickly and grabbed her trunk knowing she couldn't anger them. Before Hermione walked out of her beloved childhood home she floated Cruickshanks to the backyard and said a quick baral spell. She wished she had more time to mourn her dead cat but she knew she must leave soon.

She walked out of the house with her head down. Her "father" grabbed her trunk and her "mother" grabbed onto her hand as they all apperated away.

* * *

Hermione landed in a spacious foyer. Spaces was an understatement, the place was huge.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor," Rophus told her

Hermione scanned the place noting the color scheme was perfect with it light whites and accents of greens. It was furnished with the most expensive furniture. She even saw priceless painting adorning the walls. She couldn't imagine the rest of the house. Just in front of her was a stair case and as she looked up she noted she could see four stories up. Hermione had to make sure her mouth didn't fall open in amazement.

"Im sure it will be to your liking," Bellatrix told her, "We will be staying here until Lestrange manor is complete in its renovations."

They lead her up two stories. Having already handed her trunk to a house elf to take to her room.

The hallways twisted and turned into a maz. She didn't know how they had any idea where they were going. She sure knew she would have fun exploring this place but would never know how to reach her room again.

They finally stopped in front of a grand door and opened it.

As Hermione stepped in her eyes widened, this room was bigger then the whole bottom floor of her house.

"This was one of the smaller rooms, don't worry when you move home your room will be way more acceptable but I hope it will do for now," Bellatrix told her.

Hermione couldn't believe they could have something bigger or more glamorous then this. She realized Malfoy Manor could probably rival Hogwarts itself in size and style.

"We will leave you to unpack. Someone will come to escort you to dinner." They told her as they were about to leave Hermione felt the wand in her back pocket being taken. She tried to reach for it but Bellatrix was too quick.

"You can have this back when we can trust you," She told her daughter as they both walked out of the room shutting the door behind them.

Hermione wanted to twirl around like a princess but then she remembered where she was, trapped in Malfoy Manor. Her friends didn't even know where she was and there was no way to get a letter to them without compromising their location. They had tried to make it seem like she was a welcome guest, a princess even, but in reality hermione knew she was there prisoner. Trapped her in this place.

The first thing Hermione knew she needed to do was look around. The furniture around the room was grand but all trapped to the floor. The bed was huge and soft and hermione wanted to lay down after the last couple of days she had had, but she had much to do. The walls were plain white with just accents of green thrown around the room. She guessed it could be worse but it wasn't her style.

The joined bathroom was just as grand with a huge tub in the middle. A large mirror with a sink under it was in one corner. A toilet sat in its own little room with a modern shower beside the little room.

The next room attached to Hermione's was a walk in closet. It was empty but for her tiny trunk that sat there. Hermione could unpack giving her something to do to take her mind off of everything, but Hermione was to tired.

As she walked back to the bed the day finally hit her. She feel onto the floor, not even making it to the bed. She didn't move and instead just stared at the floor in shock. Hermione couldn't even process everything enough to scream or cry. She just stared, trying to work out everything that had happened.

Her parents had been threatened. They almost died today and it was her fault… Hermione finally lost it. She didn't know what these people would do or make her do. They now had her parents under their control. She wept. They had killed her cat, her familiar. She wished the cat was with her right now, taking away her loneliness but instead her cat was buried in her yard. It wasn't fair. Hermione stared and wepted and thought in the comfort of her new fancy room that she no longer wanted. Hermione wished they had given her a normal small room, maybe she then could have clinged to the thought that she was still normal.

House elves had come and gone bring her lunch on a tray asking if she was all right. Hermione never answered them, not even to correct them when they called her Miss Lestrange.

Hermione never touched the food. She knew she needed to keep her strength up but she would give herself tonight to be weak then she would figure everything out. Hermione only moved when she felt her dinner from the night before come up. She ran to the bathroom and made it just in time to throw up inside the toilet. She heaved and sobbed for what seemed like hours. She slumped against the toilet on the floor balling her eyes out, determined to keep going until she had no more tears to shed. She flushed the toilet but didn't even have enough energy to was the awful taste out of her mouth.

Draco had come to collect Hermione at one point. He called out trying to find her. He saw the untouched food tray on the floor and instantly got mad, when was the last time she ate.

Draco called out with no response but he could her sobs coming from the bathroom. He walked in to find his angel slumped on the floor, sobbing over the toilet. She looked so destroyed it killed him to see.

Hermione seemed to not even care that draco saw her weakness she just kept crying as he sat next to her. She tried to scoot away from him but only ended up successfully backing into the toilet. He reached out and tried to hold her in his arms.

She tried to fight him off in a weak attempt but she didn't even have the strength for that after awhile. She gave in and weep into his shoulder pretending he was anyone else. He just held her not saying a word about her or the vomit smell. He pulled her into his arms so that she was almost sitting in his arms and instead of shying away Hermione leant in realizing that any human contact was helping her at the moment. Draco never tried to get her to talk he just held her, hoping she would realize someone was here to help and sympathize with her.

A house elf had finally come in telling the pair that they were supposed to be at dinner orders of the Lestranges. Draco just hide Hermione in his arms, shielding her from the world whispering sweet words as he yelled at the house elf saying, "Can't you see she's sick."

Hermione chose that moment to start dry heaving again into the toilet. He held her hair back and brought her water once she was done. He helped her up eventually and helped her wash out her mouth with minty mouthwash and water. Then he touched her into the big bad knowing she was exhausted. Draco wanted to so badly crawl in with her but he knew she had gone through to much tonight, she had opened up to him enough tonight. He would let her sleep.

Draco walked out of the room as Hermione fell asleep. Draco cast a dreamless sleep spell on her and left the room.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next day with an awful taste in her mouth and puffy eyes.

She went into the bathroom took a quick shower and cleaned herself up. She wished she had her wand just for the fact that she wanted to look semi presentable today. Hermione remembered everything from the day before but vowed to pretend like it had never happened. It was her one moment of weakness she would allow herself.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She really didn't look to bad for spending more than half the day yesterday in tears. Hermione looked at herself and told herself outloud, "I am strong, I am beautiful, and i am brave."

It was a trick she read about in a muggle magazine one time that was supposed to help you gain confidence. It seemed to work as so walked out of the bathroom waiting to face the day as the Lestranges puppet.

A house elf popped in looked at her and without a word popped out. Then popped back in a few minutes later. Mistress Lestrange requests you for breakfast. Before the house elf could pop out again hermione stopped her.

"Wait, I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"I am Poppy, Mistress. One of many house elves that will serve you."

"Every nice to meet you Poppy. I do object to you serving me though."

"But it is my pleasure to serve you."

Hermione knew that now was not the time to argue with the elf, "Poppy can you do me a favor and show me where we will be eating after i am dressed."

Poppy nodded eagerly ready to serve her mistress.

Hermione changed fast into some basic robed knowing the Lestranges would frown upon her muggle clothes and right now hermione knew it wasn't time to test them.

Hermione followed as Poppy eagerly lead her into a dining room. Hermione had no time to take in the walk or know where she was going and Poppy raced alone. She really was faed for being a tiny little thing. Poppy explained how this room was lesser known and used for family breakfasts and meals. The other dinning rooms were more grand and used for werther vacations.

Hermione couldn't see how you could get more grand then the room in front of her. It was huge and nicely decorated with just a smaller table in the center.

Before Hermione even got the chance to thank Poppy she was gone and Hermione was left alone with people staring her down.

Hermione kept her head held high as she made her way to the only space available. Although the table was small it was seat for six with lots of room in between one person and another.

Hermione sat with narissia to her right and Rophus to the left t one head of the table. Bellatrix was across from hermione with Draco next to her and Lucius at the other head.

Hermione said a quick good morning and looked down. She couldn't stand to look at any of them.

Good mornings were exchange and a quick introduction was done by Bellatrix Hermione knew who everyone was already but this was the first time she saw them genuinely glad to see her. They all told her how sorry they were to have missed her at dinner yesterday and how she looked much better.

Everyone began eating and Hermione noticed it was way more proper than the family style she was used to. Hermione ducked her heading trying to eat in silence as the conversation flowed around her. She knew they all wanted to direct the conversation over to the newest member of the family but luckily they reframed.

'I see you're being shy, my dear," Bellatrix told her. Hermione just sort of gave her a quick knode.

"Well, we must fix that before lunch. The dark lord will be joining us."

Hermione let out a cough trying to cover up that she just almost spit out her juice. She didn't realize she would have to deal with an introduction so soon.

"We will need to fix a few things before you see him," Bellatrix said looking her up and down, "Starting with your clothes." She gave a disgusted look at Hermione's clothes.

"Well we will have it all sorted out in time. Narcisa, would you mind helping me," Bella looked over at her sister.

Her sister needed with a smile on her face really looking forward to getting some time with her niece.

"Great, we will start after breakfast. There is much to do."

Hermione looked down at her plate uneasily instantly deciding to eat slower.


	12. Malfoy Luncheon

**Sorry for the late update. Hope to see all your reviews I put a lot of effort into his chapter so I hope you like it.**

Hermione soon realized that the maze like house with its confusing layout wasn't a fun place to explore, it was meant to confuse her and keep her trapped inside.

She didn't even get a foot outside the dining room door before Draco came striding next to her.

Keep your head up high Hermione. Nothing happened last night.

"I figured you would need help getting back to your room," Draco said offering his arm to her.

She didn't take it, instead kept striding forward, not knowing or caring where she was going.

Draco just rolled his eyes and followed her. "Hermione I realize you're in a bad place right now but.."

Hermione had tried her best to keep quite but it just wasn't in her nature, especially when it came to him, "Hard place, no...your parents and those people are keeping me hostage in a house, my parents are under constant threat because of them, and god knows what's going through my friends minds right now."

"Hermione really don't be so over dramatic."

"Over dramatic. Over dramatic! Did i even mention that I have to met the enemy today and play nice little puppet so everyone elses lives can be ok. I'd give up everything right now to go back to the way things were before."

Draco didn't even bother with a response, he knew he couldn't calm her down right now. "Well just a helpful tip but your rooms the other way."

Hermione didn't even realize where she had walked, she just turned around and started off the other way. Listening to Draco's directions every couple minutes.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy stood in the doorway to Hermione's room.

"Really what took you so long," she exclaimed as she pulled Hermione into her room.

"Oh Draco good, get in here." Narcissa gaver him a look, "Bella had to take care of, how do I say this, unseen circumstances, so I'm going to need a little help."

Draco nodded as if it was a choice.

"Great, now I have to go through my closet because there is no way we can have any suitable dress robes made in time. I've already sent someone to come take her measurements but what I need you to do is teacher her the etiquette."

"Mom there's no way she can learn and break years of habits in what three hours."

"Two hours starting now." Narcissa walked out in a flourish, "I'm expecting great things." She called out behind her.

Draco turned his attention back to Hermione. "It's a good thing you're a fast learner." He said with a smile.

* * *

Two hours later, Hermione had been measured up and down, every inch of her body, as Draco speed throw facts and techniques and things she should say. He fixed her posture and started working on the way she walked. The whole pureblood thing was much harder than any of them made it look. Hermione was exhausted and she hadn't even done the main event.

"Now the main thing you need to know to get through lunch is don't speak unless spoken too. This whole event is for him and don't forget that. Only address him as My Lord, I don't care if you don't have any loyalties to him if you want your parents to survive you will start. Don't forget it is always polite to look everyone in the eyes when you are talking to them, but never the Dark Lord. You are beneath him, never forget that. Just keep your head held high but slightly lower and if he speaks to you look at him with a bent head and never in the eyes. Dont challenge him, you will always lose." Draco hoped to god that if she remembered anything from there lessons it would be this.

Hermione was placed into a lovely dress robe. Black with green accents of course. She shock her head hating what the colors represented but she had to admit it was one of the nicest things she had ever worn. Narcissa gave her a once over and deemed her acceptable only after she fixed Hermione's hair and makeup for the thousands time.

Draco came back to escort her. He gave her a flirty smile, "Who knew you would clean up nicely. It looks like you could almost be a halfblood."

Hermione glared but couldn't say anything or else risking being scorned by Narissa. She couldn't believe she didn't hear her son.

"I'm kidding Gran… Hermione. You look nice and if you remember most of what I said you will get through today."

Draco stopped in front of the biggest wooden doors Hermione had ever seen.

"You ready." Draco said looking at her.

"I don't think I ever will be."

"No one ever is."

"Thank you for today."

"Make me proud and it would almost make my time spent on you worth it."

"Jack ass," Hermione shook her head. She actually thanked the bastard and all he could do was belittle her.

"Anytime, oh and by the way keep her head up."

"Wha…."

Before Hermione could even ask what he was on about the doors opened wide and Draco strode in with a smirk on his face dragging Hermione in behind him.

Hermione walked faster catching up. She was not going to walk behind him. As she looked up she was slapped in the face by her nerves again. A cold hard reminder of why she was terrified all day was sitting right in front of her.

She kept her head down and kept moving. She almost froze in her tracks as she heard his voice.

He seemed to hiss his words out, "Young Master Malfoy, thanking for joining us and bring Miss Lestrange."

Draco bowed his head, "My Lord."

Hermione followed suit and bowed her head too.

The room was filled with Death Eaters sitting at the long table, his most trusted. He of course sat at the head of the table, staring them down. She had just entered the enemy's territory. Draco tried to lead them both to their seats in the middle of the table, far enough away from him that Hermione might have been able to relax but before she could his voice stopped them, "No, bring Miss Lestrange up here. I must properly meet her, she is part of the future."

Draco seemed to falter, grip her hand a bit tighter and then redirected them toward him. Hermione finally went to take a closer look at his snakelike face but found that his eyes were on her. Following Draco's advice she kept her eyes down only noting his thin frame and some of his to pale skin.

The Dark Lord gave one look to Lucius who was on his right and he scurried to the seat in the middle of the table next to his son. The Dark Lord got up and everyone seemed to be holding their breath as he pulled back the chair for her.

Hermione slipped in casually not even muttering a thank you. Her exposed back brushed against his fingered and she almost jumped. She was quite surprised when she registered them as normal even warm not ice cold like she would have imagined.

"Now that everyone is seated we shall begin," he announced.

Food appeared on the table and house elves preceded to serve, knowing some how what everyone wanted, everyone but Hermione. They seemed to pile to much food for Hermione to handle but it was all proteins and vegetables. No sweets were added to her plate, she frowned every good thing in her life seemed to be stripped away and given to someone else to manage.

Hermione took slow bites listening to the conversation all around them. Trying to gain knowledge that might help the light and trying not to laugh as all of the Dark Lord's little minions tried to fight for his attention.

"My Lord, we have gathered enough strength in.."

"Not now. This is a nice lunch no need for a business meeting now Lucius."

The Dark Lord's eyes kept trying to find hers. Searching her face, she could feel them even if she couldn't see them.

Hermione took in the room around her trying to focus on anything else but him. She noted that even when she didn't think it was possible this room out did the dinning room they had breakfast in ten times over.

Her thoughts were interrupted by that chilling voice, "What am I Medusa. It isn't ever polite to not look someone in the eyes, especially when they are trying to speak to you."

She could see his lips form a smirk when she still didn't look above them. She wondered if this was the dark side's version of a trick question, she was warned not to make eye contact but Malfoy never told her about this.

"Either my lips are so very interesting or you aren't as brave as they tell me."

Was he, was he making jokes at her? He knew he got her with the jab at her Gryffindor pride. Her eyes immediately snapped up and she regretted it right away but she would not look down.

"Good, very good." He said softly.

She saw his red eyes and really examined his face as he still stared at her.

He tilted his head still studying her expression. "Have you found what you are looking for," he asked.

She didn't answer to wrapped up in her own thoughts to even consider what the right answer to that would be.

"Tisk tisk, is Hogwarts brightest a mute or just rude."

"She has been shocked into silence by your greatness my lord," Bellatrix tried to flatter him before Hermione could even talk.

"Don't interrupt Bella." he chastised her like a child and she hung her head a little lower.

"So what are you looking for." he asked again. He seemed to get mader and mader by the millisecond as he watched her watch him. He didn't even give her two seconds to respond before casting a spell that landed in the room behind Hermione, causing a big explosion. Hermione jumped.

"I rarely ask things twice and I gave you a chance because you seem to not know how things work around here. When I ask a question you answer." He stated harshly

"I was looking for anything human," Hermione answered still shocked from the expulsion that just happened behind her.

He gave out a sick laugh, "I'm guessing you didn't find what you were looking for."

She gave a nod looking him in the eyes.

"Good, there is nothing good about being a small little human. To crushable." He stated

He paused for a moment seeming to think but Hermione knew he knew what he was going to say before he even walked through that door. "Do I scare you."

"Yes, but not as much as you probably should." She tried to harness her last Gryffindor confidence trying to let him know she wouldn't be crushed so easy.

"Good, the rest can be fixed. Now seeing as they have not properly explained things to you I shall. I am the master here, in this house in your world. I expect certain things of you. Do what I say and you shall have no problems, be rewarded even. I am not unfair but if you disobey me there shall be punishments. I can be a very nice master as you saw before but don't test me. I am feared for a reason."

Hermione heard the clear threats. Don't challenge him, Draco's words rang through her head now. She opted for silence waiting for his next move. The girl who seemed to always know what to do didn't know in this moment, she was scared especially after witnessing how fast this, this, snakes moods changed.

"What do you want," he cast a spell over her. She realized it was dark magic making words fly out of her mouth.

"Well I want a lot of things including my freedom but right now at this moment I just want a goddamn sweet."

Stupid, stupid Hermione she was hung up over a sweet over everything. Well it could have been worse and now she knew the spell and maybe next time could have more control over herself.

Every Death Eater had already stopped eating, only paying attention to their lords conversation. They were all shocked and seemed to let out little gasps at her answer. Bella and Narcissa seemed absolutely repealed at Hermione's language. But the Dark Lord only let out a little laugh, which had everyone's eyes almost falling out of there heads, they hadn't heard him give a genuine laugh since he was brought back even before that it was rare.

"Well pick anything you want." he motioned over the spread of food.

She whispered a small thank you. Not yet becoming a trader to her side by calling him "her lord" she was going to try not to do that for as long as she could. His mood changes were making her head spin but she would just have to deal with it until she could get out of here. She pointed to a pastry and a house elf levitated it over to her plate.

The Dark Lord laid off her for the rest of lunch as she sat quietly eating. For that she was grateful.


	13. Dracos room

After lunch was over Hermione was escorted out by Narsisa. It seemed that the Dark Lord was starting his newest plans to take over the wizarding world. Hermione would have loved to stay close enough to collect as much information as she could but as much has she hated to admit it these people weren't stupid.

Narissa tried to talk Hermione into spending the afternoon with her but Hermione fained a headache and finally got Nasisia to let her go back to her room.

Once there, Hermione regretted it, all she had was an empty room. The only thing Hermione owned was her trunk filed with her Hogwarts stuff. She had already read over this years books three times through and nothing there was going to help her. She didn't even want to look at her trunk because it reminded her to much of her old life that was stolen away from her only a short week ago. She could go find a library but she didn't want to get caught snooping around an dragged into afternoon tea. Honestly her only other option was sleeping but as tired as she was she didn't need to let her guard down now.

The only thing left to do was plan. Hermione knew that information would be hard to get, they would most likely feed her false information and that would just mess up the orders plans, if it was given to them.

Hermione knew that her number one priority was to get news to her friends that she was ok and try to let them know what was going on. She missed them dearly. She just wanted to hug her friends and cry. She knew her friends wouldn't judge her for not always acting like the brave Gryffindor princess.

Hermione knew the easiest way to get something to her friends was by sending an owl. Since this was now the dark lords layer, there must be hundreds of owls coming in and out passing information but she also knew that this place was probably more guarded than the Buckingham palace, even if she couldn't see it.

It would be hard getting a note out, especially if they were checking everything that came in and out, she would have to carefully write it so that even if it was caught it couldn't do her or her parents much harm.

Hermione recalled Dracos Eagle Owl from all the years he received packages. Most likely the owl would be kept in some sort of owlery but she could always get lucky. All she had to do was find Dracos room and hope the owl was not to far away.

Hermione hating herself just a little bit more called out for the house elf that was helping her earlier. The house elf appeared and gave Hermione directions to Dracos room asking her if she would like the elf to summon him but Hermione declined.

Hermione almost sprinted to the room, it was not a long run because as it turned out his room was only down the hall and up a set of stares. She didn't even wait before she pushed open the huge doors, she knew Draco was still in a meeting with the Dark Lord and she didn't know how much time she had.

Hermione looked around seeing the detailed walls and the ginormous bed. It was covered in silk black sheets, creating a slight contrast against the grey walls. She was expecting green and silver since Malfoys were so proud of their Hogwarts house but one person can only take so much green, she figured. His room was oddly comforting given the size. To her surprise ne wall was covered with a mini library that was not so mini. It was even equipped with nice reading chairs. The set up was something Hermione only dreamed of having. Along with that pictures hung all over the walls from when Draco was just a baby to resent school pictures. All of them showing Draco as the photos moved around in there frames. Upon closer inspections Hermione ever found herself in a picture. As she went down the lines of photos there seemed to be a recurring event in the pictures, she was in the background in a lot of them. It seemed weird to Hermione but it was not that big of a school.

As Hermione looked around the room she realized she came here on a mission. She could snoop after the letter was sent. Hermione found Draco's desk, unsurprisingly it was black and everything was neatly organized and minimalist, just like the rest of the room. She found a quil and some parchment and wrote a quick note,

 **Dear Weasleys,**

 **I hope this letter finds you well. The holidays have brought an intense past few days, but I am of course ok. As you probably know by now my parents haven't been doing so well lately, I hope you find the time to send them a letter soon. I am sorry about not being able to attend to our holiday plans this year. I promise we will get away for the summer holidays. I hope you're having a fantastic holiday and not stressing over anything, it's a very stressful season you know.**

 **Sending love,**

 **H**

 **P.S. Ginny, you would never guess the gossip I heard before the break, I shall tell you all about it when i return.**

The letter was vague enough to know that something was up but also vague enough to not get her into any trouble. Any one who would stop it would know she was trying to send a message but they would never find a deeper one then the words on the page.

Hermione put the quill back in the ink and went over to the window. The window was adjacent to the door and overlooked the Malfoy grounds. Hermione didn't have time to take in all the details as she looked at the cage sitting next to the window. Her suspicions had been correct, Draco kept his pet close.

Draco's Owl sat inside the cage staring at Hermione. Hermione hastily unlatched the cage and let out the owl. He perched on the large window set, as if waiting for instruction. Hermione ran her hand over to the windows latch, as she started to undo the latch, she heard the doorknob. She quickly turned around seeing the doorknob turn ever so slowly.

Hermione sprang up within milliseconds and quickly tried to coerce the bird back into the cage when Draco strode through the door. Hermione meet his eyes knowing she was caught.


	14. Fake tears

"You didn't really think that they would let you roam this place without getting informed about your where abouts. I find it quite strange that you came here. Well actually maybe after last night you…" Draco choked on this words as he saw her

Hermione had conjured up tears in her eyes but they had not yet fallen. She assumed that playing the sympathy card was her only way out of this mess, and as this was out of character Hermione needed to sell her story, really though all she wanted to do was call him a ferret and scoff in his face but she needed his help right now.

Draco strode forward as if he was going to comfort her again.

Hermione shrank back without a thought, "please don't," she sniffled, "I don't need, nor want your pity."

Hermione knew she had his attention but now she needed to get him to allow her to use his owl, she hated that she even needed his permission now, "I'm sorry, I was only in here to send a letter before anyone could stop me," she stuttered out.

Draco was about to speak but Hermione cut him off with her movements. She walked towards him, letter still in hand all of a sudden stopping at a picture of herself. The portrait was another on of Draco from a recent year but in the background she could see herself laughing at something Ron had said. Seeing this almost broke Hermione's heart but now at least her unshed tears were more convincing.

"I wish I could be her again," Hermione started, "Thinking I knew the world, surrounded by people that loved her, Hermione Granger."

"Hermione your…"

She cut him off in a flash of anger, "better, loved, I can't believe those things if I can't see them. Draco I ask one thing of you, please let me feel a little bit like myself, please send this letter so that even if I'm not ok they believe I am."

Draco took the letter from her hand, read it over, nooded and called his owl over. Draco pet his owl. Making Hermione think of her own pet who was gone. Another wave of sadness washed over her, but she wouldn't let it hit her too hard as she had just won a letter to her friends.

Draco walked over to the window and sent the owl off. "If you ever move out of here and into the Lestrange manor I shall make your parents buy you an owl and then you shall have a little bit of your freedom back, until then you may use mine, with my permission of course. Use your letters wisly Hermione."

Hermione nodded knowing that if she was ever caught trying to send "traitor" letters or anything of the sort she would be cut off from her friends, "Thank you."

Even if Hermione had just put on a show she realized that a little bit of trust had just formed between the two of them and in a castle full of snakes an allie could be useful.

Draco felt like shit, as soon as Hermione left the room he had called his owl back. He untied the note from his wing and walked over to the fire place. Snapping his fingers a fire started and he held Hermione's letter over it. He felt so much guilt for betraying her trust but he would feel pain if he didnt. He knew that Hermione was not aloud to be sending out letters and if their families found out that they were, they would both be in trouble. Draco knew that talking to either of their parents about trying to get a letter out would be pointless, if it could endanger the Dark Lord it was a no. Draco knew that he was doing this for her, helping her, but still he couldn't shake the guilt.

Stupid, stupid. He told her that she could keep sending them. He knew he had lied to her, every letter she sent out he would just take back and burn but he couldn't tell her that, as she was almost crying again.

Draco always thought that he would give anything to be Hermiones one to just be there for her, but so far it was painful for both of them as she was hurt and he had to watch her suffering knowing he would do very little to help, that's when he realized he could do this for her, "send out her letters", it would help her short term, gain comfort in her new surrounding's, and hopefully long term and if she ever found out by that point he prayed that they would be close enough to overcome this betrayal.

Draco's hand shook as he tried to open it, but he couldn't drop the letter into the fire, to much guilt. Instead he strode over to his desk throw open a draw and shoved the letter far in the back. He closed the drawer and hoped that he would soon forget about the letter.

Draco jumped onto his bed with a sigh laying face down. He knew it was unbecoming of him but who was here to stop him. He rolled over staring at the ceiling. He had seen how her trust worked today, if he kept doing good things for her maybe just maybe he could be considered a true friend by the end of this vacation, and Draco knew just the thing that would help him gain her friendship.


	15. Checkmate

**I'm trying to get back into the habit of writing, so sorry if this is short and poorly written. Hopefully there will be another update soon.**

Monday was spent with Narcissa, at her request, out in the garden surrounded by a heating spell. There Narcissa and Hermione played magical chess. As Hermione had never really bothered to learn strategy she was finally losing something, but it was ok with her as she was never one for chess, it was always Ron's game. It was only bothering Hermione slightly that her losing might show weakness, but the only one to witness her loss was Narcissa.

"Dear, your mother really does wish to get to know you. She's been locked away for years with no way of contacting you, once she comes back from her...trip," Narissa passed, "I know she would appreciate your time."

Hermione looked down at the chess pieces moving from a mental commend, frowning when the word mother was brought up, "and where is my...mother," Hermione tried not to choke out if she was going to gain information she had to play nice.

"She's away,"

"Somewhere warmer perhaps," Hermione questioned.

"Perhaps."

"Is she out of the country, I've always wanted to travel more."

"Where would you like to go it's never too soon to start planning summer holiday. I know Draco would love to visit France again."

Hermione hide a frown again, Narcissa wasn't giving any information away but most likely Narissa wasn't the one to ask, she probably didn't even know where Bellatrix was.

"So she's not spending time away for a holiday, what is she doing then?"

"She's off running errands. Don't worry Hermione she'll be back soon, Oh is that Checkmate."

Hermione knew there was nothing more to gain from Narissa, even worse she had just beat Hermione again in another round of chess.

"Shall we start another game," Narissa asked

Just then Draco came striding over. As much as Hermione wanted to avoid his smug face he helped her get out of another game of chess. She didn't need any more defeat today.

"Mother, I found you," Draco kissed Narcissa on the check, "I have a question for you."

Hermione started to get out of her chair to retreat back inside. "No, Hermione, wait just a minute this involves you too." Draco said.

"Mother, I was wondering if I could take Hermione out for some shopping on Friday, to Diagon Alley."

"Draco, don't you think it's a little bit early, its a holiday can't we all just stay comfortably inside the manor."

"Mother please, by Friday Hermione and I wouldn't have left the manor for over a week, it will just be for a little bit." Draco said, "what do you think Hermione."

Hermione thought that not only would this be a good time to get a breather away from the manor but most likely there would be an order member there that she could pass a note too. "I believe that's a splendid idea."

"I'll discuss it with Bella. A day out might be good for the two of you."

"I knew you would think that," Draco kissed his mother on the check, winked at Hermione and went the way he had come. Narcissa started another round of chess, maybe Hermione wouldn't be defeated this time, in the game and this holiday.


End file.
